Heartbroken
This is by ShadowFire38, please do not edit One Friday afternoon, a dragon named Glamour took a leisurely stroll through the rainforest. Completely lost in her thoughts, she didn't see the enormous banana tree in front of her. When her face came into contact with the tree, Glamour fell, hitting her head on a large rock causing her to lose consciousness. An hour later.... Glamour woke to the feeling of someone trying to pick her up. Opening her eyes, she was taken back by the intimidating dragon standing before her. This mysterious male dragon was surprisingly gentle as he sat her down. When he stepped back, she couldn't help but stare. This dragon had dark blue scales and the iridescent midnight color of his eyes were filled with mystery. Glamour let out a small gasp when he finally began to speak. In a deep voice, he said, " Hello, I'm Shade. I found you unconscious under a nearby tree. When you didn't move, I grew worried. You've been out of it for several minutes now. How are you feeling?" Glamour shook her wings," I'm okay. Thanks for helping me. I'm Glamour by the way." Shade looked to the sky before saying, " That's good to know. I hate running off after just meeting you, but I have somewhere to be. Will you be okay here alone?" Glamour stood, "Oh, of course. I'm so sorry I kept you. Thanks for helping me. It was really nice to meet you. " After exchanging goodbyes, Shade took to the sky and headed toward his destination, A smile danced across Glamour's face as she watched him fly away. Returning home herself, Glamour was met by her friend, Leaf. Leaf called out," Hey Glamour, where have you been?" Looking into her eyes, he became concerned. "Glamour, what's wrong? You look like you are a million miles away!" he said. She responded, "I'm sorry Leaf. I guess I kind of am. Something truly amazing happened to me today." Leaf studied Glamour's face," What? Tell me." Glamour's voice shook but she went on," I met a dark blue rainwing, today. His name was Shade. He stayed with me while I was unconscious." "Unconscious?" Leaf interrupted. "Oh sorry, I forgot that part. Trust me Leaf, it wasn't a big deal. I hit my head on a banana tree and he found me. He actually stayed with me, making sure I was okay before he took flight. He was great!" Glamour said in a dreamy state. Leaf's eyes widened, "I've never heard of him. Are you sure he is a rainwing? " Glamour rubbed her head," Well, I kinda assumed. Why would a dragon from a different tribe come to the rainforest?" "I don't think they would, but he isn't in my tribe." Leaf said, " Glamour, lets go back to where you passed out and see if there are any clues to his identity." "It was here." Glamour said as they landed near the banana tree. After several minutes of searching, Leaf points to a small beam of light. The source was a brilliant ruby, lying in the grass. It was perfectly hidden if had not been for the sun's rays dancing over it. Picking it up, Leaf spoke, "This has to be from him." Grabbing it from Leaf and looking puzzled Glamour spoke, "It is. He had it on when I met him. I could have sworn he had it on when he flew off." Pacing, she turned to look at Leaf, " Leaf, he could be in danger." Knowing dragons don't just lose something so important, Leaf murmurs under his breath, " Or he could be the danger." Glamour didn't hear Leaf's remark. She was too lost in her own thoughts. She tucked the stone away before they headed home. Later that night, Glamour held the stone tightly in her palm. She felt drawn to it. Drawn to him. Though she didn't understand why, her heart called to him. Closing her eyes she whispered, "I will dance in the flames to find you, Shade." Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Shadowfire38)